Stay With Me A Little Longer
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: I have dreamed of you so much that you are no longer real. Is there still time for me to reach your breathing body, to kiss your mouth, and make your dear voice come alive again? Co-written w/ Elm Treigh
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Supernatural. OR the Poem by Robert Desnos! -I suggest you check it out, It's called 'I have Dreamed of you so much'

**A/N: **_Italic Font = memory, past dream, or thought. _**Bold font = present dream.**

**Stay With Me a Little Longer**

**Forbidden. Love .21 & Elm Treigh**

Chapter One

The clock ticked the time away in the background. Each tick a minute closer to daylight. She sat in her bed, waiting, watching, and needing him to come. Longing to see his face, his eyes, his smile. Wanting him.

She looked out her bay window, watching the storm thunder outside, the rain pouring harshly on the roofs of the homes, no doubt frightening the children in her neighborhood, but strangely soothing to her. The only other thing to achieve that was him. What was it about her dream boy that kept her coming back to this place? To this bittersweet heartache that she couldn't get enough of?

A flash of lightening illuminated the dark room; making it seem more lonely to her. She sighed. Her pale delicate hand brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She wished it was him that stroked the strand behind her ear, caressing her cheek, and gazing into her eyes. Their connection bounding them in place.

She closed her eyes, inviting the Sandman to sprinkle his sleeping dust upon her so that she may fall asleep soon and see him.

She knew in her heart it was foolish to wait around in the dark amidst a storm that ran anticipating shivers down her spine for someone that would never come. Yet, there she sat comfortably and restlessly on her bed, her legs covered, stroking the thin sterling silver chain bracelet her mother gave her just as she has for the past so many odd years. Waiting.

She smiled reminiscing the first time he filled her dreams. Their first encounter. The first time she saw him and his eyes. She could remember it like it were yesterday.

_"I have a brother now."_

_Her four year old self turned around at the sound of his voice, away from the lake she was lost in, and saw a little boy around her age. Happiness filled his green eyes that she thought were as pretty as sea glass. His brown hair was messy. His clothes were like most boys his age; messy, covered in dirt with grass stains on his knees. She, on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful white and red dress. Her normally long wavy brown hair in a neat French braid. Her hazel eyes shining with joy from playing in the park, albeit herself._

_She wasn't surprised he was talking to her or that he was there at all. After all, this was her dream. She brought him there, to her dream park. She wanted someone to play with. She wanted someone to enjoy the playground with her and swing her on the swings, join her on the see-saw, and slides. She wanted someone to skip rocks with her on the clear blue lake. She might have expected to see a little girl instead of a boy, but... There was something about this boy. She found herself already drawn to him._

_She gave him a bright smile. "Really?" She replied, her own excitement over the news evident. She had always wanted a little sister, so she knew how lucky this boy was._

_The little boy nodded, overjoyed. "He's this big now!" He exclaimed, stretching out his arms before him to an exaggerated minuscule length. "His name is Samuel. Like Grandpa!" His grin widened with excitement; his eyes twinkling._

_The petite girl in the red and white dress smiled at him. Her excitement mirrored the boy with the eyes she could lose herself in. His smile didn't falter as they gazed into one another's eyes. He looked around to distract himself and spotted the swing set._

_"I'll push you on the swings if you'll push me too," He offered._

_The little girl stared at the swings then back at the boy. She nodded. "I'll race you?" She smiled._

_The boy agreed, his competitive nature already taking over. "One... Two..." And before he said, "Three!" He sprinted toward the swings, laughing._

_The small girl's eyes widened with surprise. "Hey! You cheated!" She ran after him, laughing despite of it. She could hear his laughter rise an octave and all she could think of was how nice his laugh was and what a nice smile he had._

_"I'm Savannah Dering," She said when she reached him._

_"Dean Winchester."_

It was in that moment of childhood innocence that a friendship began. A friendship that would seal their entwined fate, and forever bind them together.

It was in that memory that the Sandman finally paid Savannah a visit and with a grin on her face, slumber took her to where she had longed to go to all day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dean rolled over in his bed, burying his head in the uncomfortable, scratchy, motel pillow. I should start using my own pillow. Another sleepless night for the eldest Winchester as he waited for Sam to come back from wherever it was he left to.

Sam had, once again, sneaked out in the middle of the night when he thought Dean was sound asleep. But Dean was far from asleep. He was wide awake, pretending slumber had taken over, listening to every movement Sam was making as he was preparing to leave. Again.

Dean knew his brother had gotten himself involved in things that scared the shit out of him. Things that he should have stayed clear from. Like Ruby. He knew that Ruby was a lying, manipulative, bitch and that his little brother fell for her. Dean didn't care if the Demon bitch saved his life a few times or that she watched out for Sam while he was gone. She managed to gain Sam's trust and possibly his heart too and that scared Dean more than anything in Hell ever could.

One thing is to give your trust to someone, or thing. Another is to willingly give your emotions to that someone, or thing. Love can always cloud a persons judgment. Dean knew that. He's made his fair share of mistakes for his love for his sibling. Mistakes that he'd probably make again had he had a choice to change them. But Sam was trusting a Demon. A Demon.

He was losing his brother. His baby brother he'd given everything to. The one he's looked out for since infancy. The one he fed, clothed, played, taught. He gave his life for him! His soul! Literally. He's done so much for Sam and he was slipping through his fingers.

Then there was her. The one with the enticing hazel eyes. Eyes that held knowledge of the world and a compassionate understanding not found in others. Eyes that had been haunting his dreams since childhood. He took a deep shaky breath, reminding himself to exhale as an anticipating shiver ran down his spine.

He didn't know why he dreamt of her every night. Why she was always there for him no matter how bad things had gotten. No matter how scared Dean was and the mask he'd wear to hide it. She could always see right through it. One look into his eyes was all it took and she'd just know. He remembered the first time that happened.

_Dean sat under the big red oak tree, watching the white cotton-ball clouds pass him by. Each forming a shape of some sort of animal. Probably a rabbit or dog or something. He didn't pay too much attention. He was wondering whether his Mom was watching over him and Sammy; wondering if his Dad would be okay wherever it was he went to and if he'd ever be able to join his wife again, like he's wanted all these years. If he and Sammy would ever see her again._

_All the thoughts that should never have been placed on a child were swimming inside his head. Fear, loss, death, fear._

_He saw her walking toward him. This time she was wearing a pale yellow dress. He never understood why she always wore dresses. If this had been another time, he would mutter something under his breath about 'girls not having a clue' and point out that she was wearing, yet again, another dress, despite how pretty she always looked in them. He didn't say a word though. Not when he was too lost in his thoughts; in his worry._

_When he looked up and saw her gaze had landed on his, he knew that she understood. She always understood. She didn't say anything. She didn't ask what happened or what was wrong. She didn't inquire anything of him. She just gave him a small sad smile and knelt down beside him. She never let go of his gaze as her knelt became a seat. She reached out to him and held onto him. Her arms wrapped tightly, protectively, and soothingly around him and he couldn't hold it any longer. He allowed his world to crumble around him._

Dean let out a deep growl emanating from the back of his throat. He flipped over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. The memory only caused him to wish she could be real. To wish he could feel her skin on his as he'd hold her close. To wish that her soft lips were on his and taste her. He imagined she'd taste wonderful. He could let the whole world go to Hell as long as he had her in his arms and could smell her wondrous aroma. Caress her satin skin. As long as he had her.

Dean wasn't one to share his feelings. Not even to Sam or Bobby. He didn't like people knowing his inner thoughts or feelings. Yet, with her, it seemed to complete him. He had no need to put up that ten inch shield around her. He was used to her automatically knowing how he felt that he never thought twice about putting the shield up. He allowed himself to vulnerable when she was near. She always made things better.

_Dean punched the red oak tree, his face set in a grimace. He was so angry that he hadn't heard her approach._

_"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. Her voice wasn't loud or angry, just curious._

_Her voice snapped Dean's attention away from his ongoing fight with the tree. He was accustomed to seeing her that he wasn't surprised to see she was wearing a white cotton dress that reached a couple of inches above her knees. Her long brown hair had lose curls in it. Her cheeks a natural rosy pink as were her lips. He couldn't remember when she had grown from the little girl to the woman before him now. Probably around the same time he grew from a little boy to a man. Still, little girl or full grown woman, she always took his breath away._

_He shook his head, ridding himself of the spell she unknowingly had on him, his face still holding the pain that was eating him alive. "He's leaving."_

_Savannah's face softened with compassion and understanding. She took a step toward him, taking his hurt hand in hers, gently running her fingers over his reddened knuckles. "Do you always beat up poor innocent trees when you're upset?"_

_"Only when they're in my way."_

_She smiled at him, tugging on his upper arm with one hand while the other still held his injured hand. "Okay then, Rambo. How about we take a walk while the tree recovers for Round Two?"_

_Dean smirked at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't the full blown smirk that he always wore. This one was forced; more weighted down by what he knew was coming. The same thing everyone outside their dream world were saying. The same empty words._

_Savannah laced her arms with his as they walked in comfortable silence toward a small hill that overlooked the blue lake sparkling from the sun's rays. The lake emanating tranquility. She sat on the grass, not caring about her dress, and the possibility of grass stains. She tugged on Dean's arm, bringing him down with her to join her._

_"Do you remember when my Dad left?" She asked staring at the diamonds on the water before scrutinizing Dean's reaction._

_Dean recalled the memory. How could he not? It was the first and only time he had ever seen her cry hysterically. Every tear was pain. Every sharp intake of her sobs was a heartache she didn't deserve to feel. He also had a heated conversation with an unexpected tree that night, too. Though she didn't know about it. He imagined it was her father he was beating. He wanted to punish him for hurting her and making her cry._

_"Yeah, I remember," He said. His voice gruff with anger and uncertainty. He was unsure if he liked where she was going with this. He didn't want her to relive something painful. But he continued on, "I told you if he didn't want to be in your life then to not bother with him ever again. That he wasn't worth your tears. He didn't deserve you anyway. But this is Sam-"_

_She quickly put her hand over his mouth, cutting him off before he ranted on. She stared into his eyes, waiting for him to relax. She wanted to be sure he would listen to what she had to say. Dean Winchester was a stubborn man that lived in self pity and she wanted him to hear her out._

_When she felt he'd listen she said, "Dean, when my Dad left, I was broken. I couldn't understand why he wanted to leave me or Mom. I didn't understand why we weren't good enough." She shook her head at the memory, stopping the tears that threatened to moistened her eyes, then smiled at him. "Now, he's married again and I have a little sister. You know I've always wanted a little sister." Her smiled widened. "I realized he wasn't leaving me or Mom behind. He was just moving us forward, in a direction I didn't like." She looked away from him then to stare dreamily at the water. "Everything worked out for the better. It may have taken me a few years to be able to fully forgive him, but I wouldn't go back. Not now."_

_Dean frowned, confused. "I don't understand."_

_Savannah returned her gaze on him. She cupped his cheek in her hand lovingly. "Sam may be leaving, but he's not leaving you. No one could leave you. You're to beautiful of a person. The bond you share with him. It will never break."_

_He sighed, understanding what she was saying. He didn't think it was true, but he understood. Sammy wanted another life. One away from him and his father. Dean didn't think he'll ever get over that. Even with Savannah to fall back to._

And he hasn't. It's been years since that awful night. He's been reunited with his brother countless of times, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the bond he shared with Sam; the bond that he thought was stronger than any obsession, was slowly dissipating. He was losing Sam to an obsession and to a Demon slut that was promising she could help him achieve that obsession. Egging him on.

He rolled on his side. He needed to see Savannah. He needed her reassuring touch, her knowing eyes, her gentle smile. He needed her. He wished he could fall asleep already so that they could meet. He groaned, rolling onto his other side. He closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles, and breathed in calm rhythms; giving in to Mr. Sandman.

**He opened his eyes and saw the familiar red oak tree that had been his punching bag on countless of occasions. He rubbed a hand over the indentation he's made on the poor tree over the years.**

**"Dean?"**

**Dean turned around and saw the woman that made his heart skip and his stomach knot from the first moment he saw her, though she didn't know what she did to him. He smiled at her as she ran to him, a large happy smile on her face. She plowed a fierce hug on him once she reached him. He returned her hug with a tight hug of his own. Letting her know that he needed her. He needed her comfort and reassurance. He was worried and scared and he needed her.**

**Savannah understood immediately. She gently pulled away from him, putting her hands on either side of his face; searching his eyes.**

**"Oh Dean," She said, concerned.**

**Dean leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, causing a stray tear to fall down his cheek. Savannah wiped it away with her thumb. She leaned upward and kissed his forehead gently before giving him another hug. It was in that moment that Dean knew that he was head over heels, story book romance, complete chick flick moment, intensely in love with Savannah Dering.**

**He cried openly in her arms when he realized this. He loves her and he could never have her. Hot tears streaked her lavender dress and soaked her brown wavy hair that smelled like orchids. He cried a pain of loss for his brother, for his father, and for his mother. He cried a pain of longing that would never be fulfilled. He broke down and cried.**

**Savannah held him close, making shushing and cooing sounds.**

**"It's alright, Dean. I'm here," She whispered.**

* * *

**A/N: Review & go Review on Elm Treigh account also :) **

**We'd love to hear what ya'll think of our story! Ohhh & then after your done with all the Reviewing -cause you guys are awesome- Go Read her story Ending Unplanned. It's amazing, & I bet you wont be able to get enough of it ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Supernatural or the poem 'I Have Dreamed of You So Much' by Robert Desnos.**

A/N: _Italic Font = Memory, past dream, or thought_. **Bold Font = present dream.**

**Stay With Me A Little Longer  
****Forbidden. Love. 21 & Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Two**

Her eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shined through her bay window and hit her face. She felt her body instantly react in its normal childish manner which consists of her shutting her eyes tight, willing herself to fall back to sleep and into his arms.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid in her bed, her eyes sealed shut, her face passive, still hoping, still willing herself for sleep to find her again. Wanting Mr. Sandman to dust her eyes for slumber.

"Damn it!" Her clenched fist hit the side of her bed as she fought with the realization that she was up for the day.

He needed her. She knew how much he needed her, yet here she was, back in her world, and away from him. She felt helpless laying there. Guilt already overriding her body, her conscience, and her heart.

This always happened to her when she came back. Especially when it was evident he needed her consolation, her presence. She knew it was crazy to feel guilty for leaving someone who wasn't real. Someone who was nothing more than a mirage in her dreams.

She just couldn't help it. She couldn't fight the longing she had for it to have been real; true. That he was real. He was true. She couldn't stop herself from wishing she could escape her life and enter a reality that dared her to love. That dared her to feel anything but pain, loss, and guilt. She desperately hoped that he was true. That their reality were true.

A knock on her door only increased the rising frustration. "Come in," She grumbled unpleasantly.

She knew it was her Aunt and that she should be polite. After all, she was living with her Aunt. She took her in when she didn't have to. But she was already in a sour mood. As she usually was when her reality pulled her away from the reality she wished was real. When she was pulled away from Dean Winchester. She just didn't understand why her Aunt would be knocking on her door at this time in the morning.

"Savannah," Her Aunt said in her usual cold manner, peering inside to look at her niece, who was still laying in bed. "It seems Mr. Connor is having problems with his room. Would you be a dear and set up another room for him? He should be back sometime late this afternoon. Please make sure he is taken care of." She turned to leave but returned and gave her niece a grim once over before continuing, "And please take your medication. It would be horribly embarrassing if you had one of your fits while he is here. It's the last thing we need." And with that last statement, her Aunt walked out without another word.

Savannah put her arms over her face feeling indignant and defeated.

Was this what life had to offer her now? Was this it for her? To dream of a man who didn't exist and wake to find herself living with her Aunt who did nothing but hover over her like an ill ridden child?

Savannah sighed, sitting up. She knew what her Aunt saw when she looked at her. She saw her sister, Savannah's mother. Savannah was, more or less, a spitting image of her mother. She can understand why her Aunt would stare at her warily. The dreams. The hallucinations. All of it pointed toward the same ending her mother had. Which was nothing more than a grim fate at that.

They said her mother was crazy. A schizophrenic who thought she could speak to Angels. It was crazy, wasn't it? To think that Angels were real? That there could possibly be something more to this world that wasn't pain and death? One thing was to believe in Angels or the idea of Angels. It was quite another thing to not just believe but insist they are real and that you commute with them.

Yet, Savannah believed her mother. She believed her to the very end. Until the final straw. When her mother drove her car off the cliff with Savannah in tow, claiming that a Demon had done it. That a Demon had caused her to drive off the cliff; they had locked her mother up.

They had locked her up and had sent Savannah to live with her father. She was no longer fit to be a mother. She was going insane, seeing Demons, speaking with Angels. An insane mother caring for a child, as loving as she was, was viewed as a bad idea. So, she lived with her father. A father who had left her and her mother years before in search of a fresh start.

Her mother had never recovered from that heartache and seeing and conversing with Angels certainly hadn't helped keep her husband. Not even for Savannah's sake did he stay. Her mother had never gotten better. She died alone in some padded cell. Not that Savannah knew for sure if it was truly a padded cell. Her father had never let her go visit her.

She absentmindedly started to play with her bracelet. Running her finger along the thin silver chain. Was she like her mother? She wondered. A thought that had seemed to be constantly on her mind for the past year.

It had been almost eight months ago when she started to have terrifying dreams about bodies being ripped and torn to shreds, only to come together and be ripped and torn again. When the screams of countless of souls losing everything they ever had filled the air. When even the lure of Dean wasn't enough to make her sleep peacefully.

For four months she was terrified to sleep, knowing if she did all she would see were the damned souls being tortured. Broken in ways that no one should ever be unfortunate enough to witness let alone experience. She was the unfortunate one to witness every single soul writhing and screaming, begging for forgiveness and redemption. The thought alone kept her up for days at a time. Her appearance growing hollow, her mind fragile.

Her family stepped in immediately once they noticed the heavy appearance. Fearing for her health and her sanity. Not wanting a repeat of her mother's fate. They told her she had to move out of her comfortable apartment and into the Bed and Breakfast her Aunt owned. They told her she had to see a doctor. She had to take pills she'd be prescribed, or 'actions' would be put into place. Implying her mother's fate will become hers if she refused their help.

So, with much thought into it, whether it was worth it to be placed into an asylum, away from the life she's worked hard to be as content as she had been, and continue to see Dean and the other damned souls, or do as they say?

She did as they wanted. She did as she was told. She moved out of the apartment that took her months to become her own. She took the pills the doctor prescribed to her. She slept but didn't dream. Her appearance was slowly returning to normal but she was empty inside.

Then it all changed. She remembered the day it happened. The way the air around her seemed more secure than it had been before. When she no longer dreaded being the shell she once was.

She remembered stepping out of the shower and gazing into her reflection to see a light in her eyes. A light that she had thought had long died. So she skipped her pills that day.

Would she dream again? Would she see the pain and death that seemed to have taken over her life? Would she see color, other than the darkness that had kept her empty, alone, and numb?

A miracle in itself. Nothing happened. Nothing haunted her dreams. The darkness turned into gray nothingness. The feeling of pain and death that was a normal commodity in the darkness she saw in her dreams were faded away in the grayness she was now experiencing.

So she skipped the pills the next day and felt herself smile; truly smile for the first time in a long while. Life was returning. Igniting her core and devouring the emptiness.

Then it happened. She closed her eyes, and saw him that night.

_He was standing under their tree as if he had been there all along, waiting for her to come to him. _

"_Dean." Her voice was low, carrying a lifetime of longing in that one word; in his name._

_His head snapped up as if she had shouted his name. This wasn't where he thought he'd be. After Castiel had dragged him out of Hell, his mind still went back to his days down under. The night yanked him back to the torture he and the other damned souls felt. But he wasn't there tonight. He was back at the park he had long since given up hope seeing._

_He turned toward her and their eyes locked. Their world stopped. Fear, disbelief, longing, and love. A bundle of emotions played out in their eyes before their world started spinning once again._

_She ran toward him as he ran toward her. It was the epitome of every cliché it could possibly be. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms held her to him as tightly as he could manage without hurting her._

_She wasn't close enough._

_He wasn't close enough._

_The need in their embrace was more powerful than anyone could imagine. They held their world in that embrace. They saw their lives in one another's eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed quietly in his ear, wanting him to understand how sorry she was for not being there for him for the past few months. For the wreck that her life had taken on, keeping her away from him when she knew he needed her. For the decision she made to do as she was told in hopes that her father wouldn't leave her like he left her mother many times before._

_He held her tighter, wondering if she knew where he had been. What he had seen. What he experienced. What he did. Was it possible? Of course it was. You brought her here. She's your subconscious. She knew everything._

"_It's fine," His raspy voice that held back tears told her. "Everything is fine." He wasn't sure if he was telling her that or himself. But in that moment, it didn't matter. They were the same. They were together._

_He felt tears fall on him, hitting him harder than any punch ever had. He gently put her down on the ground and looked into her hazel eyes. His thumb brushed away her tears and hated himself for causing them._

_She, on the other hand, was happy beyond anything she could ever feel. Words could not express how joyous she felt to be back in his arms. To have that escape from her life back. She smiled at him and she saw him return her smile._

_Her smile widened at the pleasantly painful memory. Yes. She was indeed very glad she could return to Dean every night, like they used to. He was her escape. He was her world. The only light in the darkness that was her life. _

"Savannah!"

Savannah rolled her eyes and kicked the covers away from her. "It's another great day at the Safe Haven Bed and Breakfast!" She muttered sarcastically under her breath as she began her morning routine.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked Sam grumpily, upset that his brother had woken him up from sleep. From Savannah.

"Rest Haven, Georgia," Sam answered looking at the file that was in his lap.

"And why are we going there?"

Sam had been gone the night before and came back with a case that morning. He knew Sam got the info from Ruby. He just wanted his brother to admit to it and stop his damn lying! He couldn't possibly believe he didn't know what he's been up to? It's his job to know what Sam's doing.

"Suicides."

Dean's eyebrow shot up as he snorted, pulling out of the parking lot. "So?" People kill themselves all the time. Doesn't really mean it's our kind of work." Cone on, Sammy. Just spill it. Tell me what Ruby told you.

"Twelve suicides in the past month in a town that only populates 151 people?" Sam shook his head. "Somethings going on there."

"Okay. So what? You think something's getting his jolly's off making people kill themselves?"

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders and looked out the window of the Impala, watching the scenery pass him by. "Maybe. But I think we better check it out before it happens again," He said not looking at his brother.

Dean scrutinized his brother, feeling disappointed that he didn't fess up. He let out a barely audible and frustrated sigh.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Savannah."

She looked up at her Aunt with a small smile. "Yes?"

"I need to head out into town for a few things. Make yourself useful and answer the phones."

"Yes, Ma'am," She answered politely.

Her Aunt nodded once, narrowing her eyes at her niece, warning her to behave. Savannah returned the stare with an angelic smile. Her Aunt pursed her lips, turned, and headed out, leaving Savannah alone in the B&B. Which was a rare thing when her Aunt did so. She was surprised she didn't see any of the staff lingering around, pretending they weren't watching her upon her Aunt's request.

Savannah sighed. Her Aunt was everything she wasn't. Everything her mother hadn't been.

People had been known to gossip around town about whether her Aunt was a Black Widow. She had married young to a very rich business tycoon only to be left alone in the wake of his death. She moved back to town and started her B&B business shortly after receiving the money he left her.

Savannah knew her Aunt seemed as cold as ice and as hard as stone but in reality it was her grief that made her that way. The town could gossip and call her the Black Widow all they wanted. Savannah knew better. She's caught the way her Aunt's eyes would linger on the photos of her husband. How even though it's been twenty years since his death, she still mourned him and had never, or would possibly never, love again.

She had never taken any notice of other men. Though there had been plenty of other men to notice her, more often then not. But she never responded to their advances. Her Aunt was beautiful in an enchanting way. It was no wonder why men would fall for her when they laid their eyes on her.

Savannah chuckled quietly to herself, remembering a conversation she had once with Dean.

"_What are you all smiles about?" Dean asked her curiously, wondering if all girls were this weird._

"_My Aunt. She's beautiful," She answered with a smile on her face as her hands held the bottom of her dress and she twirled around in a circle._

_Her answer confused him. "So?"_

_She laughed at him before looking into his eyes with a soulful expression on her face. "My Mom and I went to visit my Aunt. It's the first time I've been to her house. The first time I've seen her in years, really. She's amazing, Dean! She's so graceful and beautiful," She sighed and gazed at him. Lost in a fantasy he couldn't see. "She lives in this giant mansion. Just like a princess."_

_Dean rolled his eyes. He should have figured it was something like that. Something so girly and frilly._

_She walked toward Dean, surprising him by taking his hands in hers. "She's married to this very handsome guy, too." She looked into Dean's sea glass eyes with a loving smile spread across her face. "It's amazing! She's amazing!"_

_Dean frowned at her. "You know. That isn't the most important thing in life."_

_His reaction disappointed her. "I know," She said, softly removing her hands from his and walked a few steps away from him before turning back. "It's just―" She frowned. "It's so different from my life. From my Mom's life. I like it. Knowing that there's someone out there that will love you like he loves her?" She shook her head. "It's like he's looking at his whole world."_

_Dean's frown deepened, wondering if that was the way his father looked at his mother. As if reading his thoughts, Savannah walked back to him and held onto his arms bringing him the comfort he normally didn't have outside of their world._

"_I bet you'll have that one day," She said teasingly to get his thoughts away from his pain. From the mother that would only be a distant memory._

_Dean's expression went from sad to terrified. He was only twelve years old! Sure, he thought that some girls were pretty, especially Savannah, but being in love? Living with someone and getting married to her? No way. Besides, he's seen what they did on TV. Hold hands and kiss and cuddle and other mushy romantic crap that he found completely senseless and to be honest, a bit disgusting._

_More importantly, how could he find and fall for a girl when he was always on the road? Always taking care of Sammy. Getting attached to a girl would be impossible. More than that, it would be implausible. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't. At all._

"_I'm never going to fall in love," He stated stubbornly._

_She shook her head, sighing, "You can't help it, Dean. One day, some beautiful girl will walk into your life and you'll fall head over heels in love with her. You won't get a say in it."_

_He smiled at her. "You know, Savannah." He stepped closer to her until their faces were inches away from each other. "You're beautiful." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Probably more beautiful than your Aunt." He could feel the heat of her blush at his words. "But I'm never going to fall in love with you or anyone else."_

_Her mouth gaped opened, looking at him in shock, trying to hide the hurt she felt as her face became redder._

_Dean dropped his hand to hold his stomach and bowled over, laughing. "You should see your face!"_

_Savannah's face flushed but couldn't help laughing along with him. He was right. Falling in love with her would be impossible. Just like falling in love with him wouldn't ever happen. She felt silly to have had an ounce of hope that maybe one day he would._

"_Dean Winchester, you are a... a big jerk!" She said giving him a soft punch on the shoulder with a playful smile widening across her face._

_Dean looked up and smiled at her, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "And you, Savannah Dering, are my best friend."_

The phone ringing brought Savannah out of her reverie. She smiled as she picked up the phone and answered it. "It's a great day at Safe Haven Bed and Breakfast! How can I help you?"

"Ah, yeah. I was wondering how much you charge a night for two beds?"

"It's seventy-five a night for double occupancy Monday through Friday, eighty-five on weekends, and four hundred for an entire week. That includes meals: breakfast, lunch, and dinner plus a twelve percent sales tax."

"Uh, hold on." Savannah heard the man muffle the phone and someone cursing in the background saying they could sleep in the car. She had to fight back a laugh that threatened to escape. "I'll take it." The man on the other end said.

She smiled. "Check in time is 3p.m. Or after and check out time is 11a.m. Every hour after that is an additional twenty, unless you pay for another night."

The man sighed, "That's fine."

"When do you think you'll be arriving?" She inquired.

Once again, the man's voice was muffled, "Sometime around five today."

"Great! I'll set up the room. You can pay when you get here. We take cash or any major credit card. If you are paying with a credit card, I can go ahead and set you up right now." She offered.

The man agreed and gave his information for Savannah to book the room for a week. As Savannah wrote the name in the register, she couldn't help but think the name looked familiar.

'John Bonham'

She frowned for a moment, swearing she's seen or heard that name somewhere. Brushing it off, she went back to work, not realizing that today was the day her life would change forever.

"Thank you for choosing to stay at Safe Haven Bed and Breakfast!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She frowned and looked at the clock, irritated, wondering when Mr. Connor would be back from wherever it was he had gone to. She had better things to do then wait for him to return and complain to her about what was wrong with his room and then get him settled into a new room.

She could be out in the shed her Aunt had given her to use as her art studio and work on her latest painting. She needed to finish it. It was her masterpiece. Everything she's ever sketched, drawn, or painted was nothing compared to what she had in that studio. She was very proud of it and wanted so badly to finish it. But she was wasting her time waiting for a man that was late.

She was startled by the sudden feeling of someone in the room with her. She looked up and her heart stopped. Unable to take her eyes off of who was in front of her.

"It's you."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I don't see why we have to stay here," Dean grumbled, knowing he probably sounded like a whining child but come on! Four hundred for a week?

"I told you. It's the only place in town," Sam answered for the umpteenth time, wishing Dean would just drop it already.

"So? We stay somewhere else. Somewhere out of town. It's not like we haven't stayed out of town from our hunts before," Dean countered.

Sam sighed. He knew that it was almost impossible for Dean to give up, unless he was distracted. "Maybe I just want to stay at a place that doesn't have 'magic fingers'."

Dean stared at him as though he grew another head and was talking blasphemy. "Dude, how gay are you?"

Sam frowned, annoyed, at Dean. "We already paid for the room, Dean. You might as well give it up."

"Whatever," Dean paused before saying, "Bitch."

Sam smiled. "Jerk."

Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of the weight lift off of his shoulders, knowing he wouldn't have to explain to Dean that Ruby had told him to go to this particular town and stay at that Bed and Breakfast specifically.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the B&B. Dean had to admit the place was beautiful and the land it was on had something amazing about it. Something enchanting. Still, he wondered why Sam felt the need to stay here. He could see it in his brother's eyes that he wasn't being totally honest with him and that hurt him.

They walked into the B&B. Dean noticed the warmth the place brought. He let out a soft whistle before heading toward the desk where a brown haired woman was writing something down.

She looked up and Dean stopped dead in his tracks, feeling as though the world came to a halt.

"It's you."

* * *

RESPONSE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE:

**Forbidden. Love. 21- **I just wanted to say thanks too: _**Dean'sbaby31312, Nehasuphnfan, Maron771121 & KaylasSimms1990 **_Thank you all for reading & Reviewing to the story! I'm excited that you guys like it & hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, if not more ;)  
Once again, thank you. And please review & let us know what you think, good or bad we'd like to hear your thoughts on our story!

**Elm Treigh: **I'd also like to give thanks to _**Dean'sbaby31312, Nehasuphnfan, Maron771121, & KaylasSimms1990**_, for taking the time to read and review our story. It brought a smile on my face to have such positive feedback. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. We will be working hard to continue to make this story as enjoyable to read as it was to write.

**OVERALL: **Once again, thank you! And please review & let us know what you think. Good or bad, we'd like to hear your thoughts on our story! :D


End file.
